


Fight Me Down

by mandikins137



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Dom Benny Lafitte, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, F/F, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sub Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandikins137/pseuds/mandikins137
Summary: Dean has been surpressing his Sub instincts ever since he presented at age sixteen thanks to his father.Now at twenty, when his drugs fail him he will have to discover who he really is and what he wants.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean was tired. He can't remember the last time when he wasn't exhausted and run down. He was just finishing up a ten hour shift at the construction site and had an hour to shower and change before heading into his evening shift at the Roadhouse. That was his schedule every weekday except for Monday which was the only time he had off since the Roadhouse was closed on Mondays. On the weekends he worked the mornings at Bobby's garage before heading in for a double back at the resturant. He was grateful for the work Bobby was able to provide for him. Bobby was tge one who gave him his first job. He was 16 and his dad split town for three months when Dean presented as a Sub.  
"No son of mine is going to be a cocksucking pussy" John roared after Dean was sent home from school. John slammed the door and wasn't heard from in weeks. They ran out of food and other essentials after the first 3 weeks. Bobby offered him a job on the weekends and Dean picked up other odd jobs here and there to make ends meet. It was scary at first, always afraid what would happen to him and Sam if anyone found out John was gone. He finally showed up and threw a pack of pills at Dean.  
"Better to be a Null than some fairy fuck." John muttered as he plopped down on the couch and cracked a beer.  
Dean doesn't know where his dad gets the pills but he takes them everyday. And if nothing else, it means John will usually show up at the house when Dean is due for his next refill.  
Now at twenty Dean doesn't even remember what it felt like to be a Sub those first three months. He just feels tired now. He barely managed to pass high school since he was working as much as he could. But Dean knew his chances would be higher for a better job with a diploma. Now he works his three jobs to cover all the bills for the house, food for him and Sam, and he has just started putting money away for Sam's college fees. The kid has been talking nonstop about where he is going to apply to next year.  
Dean arrives at the Roadhouse at 6pm. It's pretty quite on Tuesday nights. A few of the regulars are already seated. Cain at the end of the bar, nursing his drink and staring off into the distance. Dean will catch him staring every now and then and it gives him the heebie jeebies. And his conversations are always out there. Cas.... Castle? He can't remember the other dude's full name who will park himself at the bar and eat dinner alone a few times a week. He is easy on the eyes but he is pretty intense the few times Dean engaged him in conversations. He mostly leaves Cas... Cassius? alone and Cas seems to prefer it that way.  
Dean takes up his position at the bar and waves to Jo and Ellen in the back. He starts his tasks of restocking from the weekend and writing up an invetory for this week's purchasing.  
Thankfully, it's a pretty quite night. Sam stops in and camps out at a booth working on his homework and munching on fries from Ellen. By the time Dean closes at 2am Sam is asleep in the booth and Dean has to drag him out to the car to take him home. They shuffle up the stairs to their room. Sammy just flops down on his bed asleep. Dean at least shucks off his jeans before crawling into his bed. He is asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow. Six am comes sooner than he would like.  
The next day when Dean gets home firm the construction site he sees his dad is home. Dean frowns because he isn't close to running out of his suppressors yet. Cautiously, Dean makes his way in the house. Sam is at the kitchen table engrossed in his homework. John is sprawled on the couch, halfway through a twelve pack.  
"Hey Dad." Dean says hesitantly. He hopes dad is in a decent mood. But his head start on the beer isn't promising.  
John turns his bloodshot eyes towards him. Dean swallows as he realizes John has had more than just the twelve pack at his feet.  
"Where have you been?" John demands glaring at Dean. "Sam shouldn't be coming home to an empty house."  
"I am working for Jeff over at the new apartment site." Dean replied slowly. Surely dad knew he was working to keep food on the table and the house over their heads. Sam coming home to an empty house should be the least of their worries.  
"They let Subs work in construction? John asks incredulously.  
"Of course not." Dean says. "Nobody knows I'm a Sub."  
"And why is that?" John leads.  
Dean gaps at him. "Uh, because of the pills you give me."  
"That's right." John says staggering up from the couch and approaching Dean. "Because of the pills I so generously supply you with. You are able to go out every night and sleep around with any thing willing to put its dick in something as pathetic as you. All the while Sammy is home by himself." John backs Dean against a wall. His hand going for his sons throat.  
Dean is stunned. He has no idea what his dad is talking about and is too late in reacting before his dad's fingers are closing around his neck. "Wha..."

"Don't talk back to me!" John barks as he punches Dean in the face with his other fist.  
Dean's vision blurs and as he is rapidly losing oxygen he can hear Sam yelling from far away. It's the last thing he remembers before he feels himself flying followed by a sharp burst of pain and then blackness.

 

Dean remembers the feeling of floating. It was different than the feeling of flying through the air after being tossed. It is much more plesant. It is still black, but it's softer. Everything feels softer, the bed he is laying on, the clothes against his body. Dean finally cracks open his eyes. Vivid blue eyes are staring straight back at him. Dean stiffens with shock.  
"Cas?" Dean stutters. His brain is having trouble piecing together how he ended up in Cas's bed. Because this is clearly not Dean and Sam's bedroom.  
"Good morning Dean." Cas replies with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel is a creature of habit and order. He likes being in control of his life. It was really no surprise to anyone when he presented as a Dom. When Castiel feels he is in control he oozes confidence. When he is confronted with chaos and uncertain his reactions are... less than ideal. 

This is why Castiel likes to stick to his routines. He is in no way rigid, he just takes comfort in the familar. He owns his own veterinary clinic and has the power to change whatever he desires there while also being able to practice his career of choice. To say his family was displeased when he went into veterinary medicine rather than human medicine would be an understatment.

Tonight started no different than normal. He came home from the clinic, showered and changed out of his work clothes, then headed over to his resturant of choice. Castiel like the relaxed atmosphere of the Roadhouse. And if he came early enough on the week days he would miss most of the crowd. He avoided it on weekends prefering the quiet of his own home instead of the loud crush at the bar. Plus, a slow night at the bar allowed Castiel to casually eye up Dean, the bartender, easier. He was a thing of beauty. Despite Dean's Dom physique and attitude, Castiel never felt any indication of his Presence. It still didn't stop Castiel from being an equal opportunity admirer.

Castiel was about half way through his dinner when he picked up on the fact that Dean failed to show up for his shift. Ellen and Jo were both visibly agitated by this. Castiel glanced at the clock and noticed it was close to seven. The phone rang soon after and Ellen snatched it up from Jo.

"Hello?" Ellen asked tentatively. "Sam! Slow down. Is Dean OK? What happened?" She added in alarm.

Castiel surreptitiously tried to listen in to the conversation as Ellen was getting more and more frantic. 

"Did he leave yet? Are you alright?" Ellen demanded. "I will be right there." She promised.

Ellen hung up and turned to her daughter who looked nervous about what she was about to hear. 

"I have to go get Dean. He's unconscious and Sam doesn't know what to do." Ellen quietly explained to Jo.

"How will you get there? I can't drive you since someone needs to stay and run the front." Replied Jo.

Ellen opened her mouth to respond but before she could say anything Castiel heard himself chime in.

"I can give you a ride if you need one." He offered.

Both Ellen and Jo turned to face him and blinked owlishly at him.

"I can also provide minor medical assistance if needed." Castiel added.

Ellen recovered and shot him a grateful smile. 

"If it wouldn't be much trouble I would gladly take you up on your offer. It will allow me to get to Dean quicker." Ellen said.

Castiel nodded and started gathering up his coat. He pulled out his wallet to throw down some cash but Jo waved him off as she cleared his plate.

"On the house since you are helping us out. We really appreciate it." Jo said.

Ellen returned shortly with her own coat and purse. 

"It's not that far. I can give you directions on the way." Ellen said as she followed Castiel out to his car.

True to her word they arrived quickly. The house was small and pretty run down. Castiel recognized the old beater in the driveway from the parking lot of the resturant. He assumes it must be Dean's. Ellen hurries in without knocking and Castiel hustles to catch up to her. He finds her kneeling over Dean. A teenager Castiel also recognizes from the resturant is seated on the floor with Dean's head cradled in his lap. He must be Sam, Castiel thinks.

Dean is on top of a broken table with what appear to be only minor cuts and scrapes. He already has some bruising forming on his face. The worse injury is his right arm that is bent in an unnatural angle.

"Out of the way." Castiel commands as he kneels down next to Ellen. He checks Dean's eyes and gently prods his neck where Castiel can see more bruising forming. "He needs to go to the hospital" Castiel declares.

"No!" Sam and Ellen both declare in unison. Castiel frowns at them.

"Dean has a concussion and an obvious broken arm. And he might have additional damage to his vocal chords." Castiel argues gesturing at Dean.

"We can't. We don't have insurance and we don't want CPS or the police sniffing around." Sam adds quietly. "Dad is not around all the time and Dean and I don't want me to be taken away."

Castiel heaves a sigh and runs a hand through his hair. He needs a haircut he thinks absently.

"Alright." Castiel concedes quickly. "You are lucky I am here. You can't just leave these kind of injuries untreated. I can bring him to my clinic and treat him myself."

"You would do that?" Sam says looking up at him with gratitude.

"Of course" Castiel answers gruffly. "Let's get going."

Castiel lifts up Dean and carries him out to his car. Sam slides into the back seat to help load Dean and to keep him in place while Castiel is driving. Ellen murmurs her thanks to Castiel and asks to be dropped off back at the Roadhouse to help Jo through the evening rush.

Castiel pulls up to his clinic and jogs up to the door and unlocks it. He grabs a gurney and wheels it out to the car.

"You know, when you said you would treat Dean at your clinic, this was not what I had in mind." Sam remarked dryly as they loaded Dean gently onto the gurney. 

"You are free to take him to a human hospital." Castiel snipes back.

"No dude. It's cool." Sam says holding up his hands to placate him.

Castiel just pushes Dean inside and flicks on the lights. He maneuvers Dean into the back of the office to the x-ray room.

"I won't be able to do a CAT scan to check if there is any brain swelling. You will have to take your chances if you aren't taking him to a hospital." Castiel says sternly to Sam. "I can however X-ray his arm and set it and stitch up any cuts that are deep enough."

Sam nods in response. They move Dean onto the x-ray table. Sam waits out in the hallway while Castiel prepares the machine and takes the pictures. It's a pretty clean break and won't require any surgery at least. Castiel decides to just leave Dean on the x-ray table while he mixes up the plaster for the cast. Sam sits with Dean while Castiel gets everything he needs gathered into the x-ray room. Sam assists as they set his brothers arm. Castiel wraps the cast as cleanly as he can. As they are waiting for it to dry, Castiel tends to Dean's other injuries. Most of the cuts he obtained are superficial. Only two require stitches after Castiel plucks out some large splinters. 

It is very late by the time Castiel has Dean all bandaged up and the room cleaned. The cast is also mostly set. Castiel gently rouses Sam who fell asleep in the chair next to Dean. 

"Come on Sam." Castiel says quietly. "Let's get you guys home."

Sam nods sleepily until he spies Dean and then jerks his head up to look at Castiel.

"You can't bring him back!" Sam exclaims loudly. "He will just get more angry and hurt him again. Dean usually makes himself scarce after something like this happens until he cools down.

Sam is working himself up into a panic. His eyes darting around frantically.

Castiel frowns at Sam. He feels like he has been frowning a lot tonight. Nothing good has been going on and he feels if is going to get worse.

"Where does Dean normally go to 'lay low' for awhile and who is he avoiding?" Castiel asks, not pleased with where he feels this is headed.

"I think he normally camps out in his car for a few days until Dad is either sober or heading out of town again." Sam replies staring at his toes.

Castiel sighs. "What about Ellen and Jo? Can he stay there? He obviously can't be left alone." 

Sam shakes his head. "They live above the resturant and only have 2 bedrooms and a tiny couch."

"Fine. You guys can crash at my place. I have extra rooms. I can also keep an eye on Dean's concussion this way." Castiel offers.

Sam squirms "I should really be at home in case Dad returns. He will probably just get more upset if I am missing in the morning."

"Is that even safe?!" Castiel asks.

"Dad never goes after me. It's usually always Dean." Sam admits softly.

"Alright." Castiel huffs. "Let's get going."

They move Dean back onto the gurney and wheel him out to the car and load him into the backset with Sam. Castiel made sure to grab some of the heavier pain meds and some antibiotics he has stocked. He will just make up a dummy order to account for the missing drugs and other supplies he used tomorrow. 

After dropping off Sam back at his house and driving back home it is approaching midnight. Sam gave him his phone number but warned him not to talk to his father, John. Castiel carries Dean up to his guest bedroom, lays him down and covers him with a spare blanket. He then goes around the house preparing for bed. Turning off the lights and locking up. He sticks Sam's number on the fridge and changes into his pajamas. He returns to the guest bedroom and pulls the big winged backed chair closer to the bed and settles in for the night. As Castiel drifts off to slept his last thought is that at least tomorrow couldn't be any worse than tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel comes awake with a start, his head snapping back and he winces at the stiffness he feels in his neck and back. He squints his eyes against the bright morning sun streaming in through his guest bedroom blinds. He probably should have closed them last night but he never realized how much sun this room received. 

He turns his attention to the man who is asleep in the bed. Castiel breathes a sigh of relief. Dean clearly is no longer unconscious but sleeping if his sprawled limbs are to go by. He is also softly snoring. Castiel admires the beautiful man and let's his eyes trace the freckles scatter across the man's face that are highlighted by the sun. 

Shaking his head Castiel gets up and heads to the kitchen to make himself some much needed coffee. He resigns himself to skipping his morning run. He might be able to sneak one in this evening if he gets antsy enough. As the cofee brews Castiel figures he should call in to work and make his excuses. Even if Dean is alert enough to go home it would probably be for the best to avoid his father for now. Castiel doesn't think he has anywhere else to go from the way Sam was talking last night so Dean might end up staying the night again. Castiel pours himself a cup of coffee as he calls into work.

"Hello? Castiel?" The voice on the other end answers.

"Good morning Missouri." Castiel replies.

"Oh thank heavens. We were worried about you. With the mess you left in here we thought something might have happened to you." Missouri rushes.

"My apologies." Castiel responds with a sip of his coffee. "I attempted to clean up after myself. It was rather late at night so I did not bother writing anything up yet. I was hoping to do so this morning, however I fear I will not be making it in today. Can you see if Pamela can cover some of my appointments and reschedule the rest."

"Does this have something to do with your situation that you have failed to go into details about?" Missouri asks probing for more information.

"Yes. I am still dealing with it, Missouri. I will see you tomorrow." Castiel replies evading having to answer any questions yet.

"Uh huh." Missouri says knowing she will get answers eventually. "Have a good day Castiel."

Castiel hangs up his phone and finishes his coffee. He usually grabs breakfast on his way to work and wonders what he has in his kitchen that will suffice. He goes to open the refrigerator when he sees Sam's number stuck to the fridge. He should probably call to check in and to see how things are going with their father.

Castiel punches the numbers into the phone and listens to it ring. By the 5th ring someone finally answers.

"Hello?" Someone slurs groggily.

The voice is deep and clearly not Sam's. Castiel hangs up the phone and rubs a hand over his face. Opening the fridge he stares at the sparse contents before giving up and heading to his room to grab a shower.

He checks in on Dean as he goes and is pleased to see he is still asleep. He sneaks back into the room to close the curtains hoping Dean will sleep longer so he can shower without worrying too much about him waking alone and disoriented.

Freshly showered and dressed, Castiel feels much more awake. After checking on Dean again he heads back to the kitchen to attempt breakfest a second time. He settles for toast and honey with another cup of coffee. Afterwards he decides he might as well catch up on some new case studies while he is watching over Dean. He grabs his laptop and makes his way to the guest bedroom. 

This time Dean is much more alert. He is groaning and moving restlessly in the bed. As Castiel enters the room setting down his laptop bag, Dean seems to sense his presence. He tries to mumble something but Castiel can't make out what he is saying. He approaches the bed and Dean repeats himself.

"Pills. Need my pills." Dean groans softly. His eyes scrunched shut.

Castiel looks to the nightstand where the medications he grabbed from the clinic sit. He reaches for the pain meds before realizing he doesn't have any water for Dean. 

"I'll be right back Dean. I just need to get you some water for your pills." Castiel reassures.  
"Don't need it." Dean replies groggily.

Relieved, Castiel reaches for the pill bottle again. Dean is about his height so he probably weighs the same as him. Castiel shakes out four pills into his palm and hands them over to Dean. He grunts as he pops them into his mouth and dry swallows them.

"Thanks Sam."  He murmurs softly as he rolls over and burrows into the blankets trying to go back to sleep.

Castiel blinks a few times at Dean before making his way to the chair. Settling in he pulls out his laptop and starts reading.

He makes it through three case studies and a thrown together lunch before Dean starts to stir. It is about three in the afternoon. Castiel figures it is just about time for another dose of pain medication if Dean still wants them so he goes to fetch a glass of water.

When Castiel returns from the kitchen the glass slips from his hand as he stares in horror as he sees Dean convulsing on the bed. A seizure, his mind settles on as he frantically searches for his phone. He doesn't have it on him. He must have left it in his room when he showered this morning. He races to get his phone and calls Sam. He picks up immediately.

"Hello?" Sam says hesitantly.

"Sam! Dean is having a seizure. Does he have a history of these?" Castiel explains as he rushes back to Dean. 

"What?! No! Is he OK? What is going on?" Sam asks growing agitated.

Castiel is frozen in shock in the doorway of the guest room. Dean has settled down.

"Jesus." Castiel breathes. He can hear Sam calling for him in increasing concern as Castiel fails to answer him. But Castiel cannot response. His mind is still trying to comprehend. He is feeling Dean's Presence for the first time. He always thought he was a Null or a low level Dom. But now it is unmistakable.

"Dean's a Sub?" Castiel whispers into the phone, afraid he might disturb Dean.

Sam starts swearing and promising he will explain as soon as he gets there. Castiel gives him his address and hangs up. He couldn't really recall the last of that conversation if anyone asks him. He sits down in the chair stiffly. Still trying to make sense of things when Dean's eyes flutter open and he turns to look at Castiel.

Dean is staring at him expectantly. Castiel makes his way over to Dean's side. He pulls up short when he sees that familar glassy eyed look of a Sub deep in subspace. Dean whimpers at the expression on Castiel's face so he quickly schools his features into a soft smile. He slowly reaches out and gently cards his fingers through Dean's short hair. Dean's eyes close and he hums to himself as he nuzzles into Castiel's hand. 

He is in so much trouble Castiel thinks to himself as he stares down at Dean's content little smile while he waits for Sam to arrive.


End file.
